April Fools, Yolei!
by Carter Tachikawa
Summary: For DigitalAnimeFox's Kouyako contest!!!Yolei's tired of being the butt of everyone's joke so she comes up with a plan of her own. But will she succeed? I decided to put this up seperately. Again, Miyashiro. Please r & r.


April Fools, Yolei!  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
(My very first Miyashiro/Yolizzy/Kouyako/Koushiyako/ whatever else you want to call it! This coupling disgusted me at first but I now think it would work out. Yolei's tired of being the butt of everyone's joke since it happens every April 1st. So she has a plan of her own...but things turn from a great plan into a fluffy humorous romance. To see what I mean, r & r. I don't own Digimon)  
  
"Yolei! Yolei!" Poromon was flying around like crazy in the computer room. Yolei Inoue came rushing in.  
"What happened Poromon?!" she demanded.  
"Everyone is gone! An evil digimon kidnapped the rest of the Digidestined!"   
"Oh God! Why are we still here?!"  
"We can't go to the Digiworld, Yolei!"  
"Why not?! Our friends are in danger!"  
"Try and open it!"  
"Okay. Digiport open!" Yolei held out her digivice. Nothing happened. "What the..."  
"I told you. Yolei, I'm scared." Poromon flew into her arms.  
"Why? I'm here."  
"But I don't think the evil digimon left us alone."  
"It had to. No one's here."  
Suddenly from the closet sprang a huge figure. Yolei screamed as she saw it. It was dressed completely in black and was waving its arms around.   
"No! Get away! Poromon, digivolve!"  
Poromon was on the floor laughing.  
"This is no laughing matter, Poromon!"  
Poromon still laughed. It was then that Yolei noticed the cloaked figure was laughing too. She pulled it off to reveal TK, Kari, and Davis underneath with their digimon. They were having trouble breathing because they were laughing too hard.   
"Oh Yolei!" Kari gasped. "You should have seen your face! It's a good thing I took a picture!"  
"What? No!"  
"Don't worry, Yolei", TK assured her. "We just had fun with you."  
"I can't believe you fell for that!" Davis was laughing the hardest of all. Yolei frowned.  
"That wasn't funny, you guys! I seriously thought you were kidnapped!"  
"But Yolei, can't you take a joke?" Kari asked.  
"Not if it's played on me", Yolei said crossing her arms.  
"Oh Yolei, we're sorry", TK put a hand on her shoulder. "We won't do that again."  
"How come I couldn't go to the Digiworld?"  
"Thank Izzy. He was in on our joke too. He did something on the computer that made sure you didn't go."  
"Izzy?"  
"Uh-huh. Hey...Yolei, where do you think Cody and Ken went?"  
"Cody and Ken? Don't they know about your joke?"  
"No..."  
"Maybe they're late", Yolei shrugged.  
"No. Ken was with me when we came here. I don't know where he and Cody went." Davis shrugged.  
"Davis, I thought I saw something in the other room", Demiveemon said. "I think Ken and Cody were in trouble."  
"Uh...okay. We'll check it out."  
"Guys..." Yolei began.  
"Shh!" Kari warned her. "I don't hear anything. Maybe they're in trouble!"  
"Let's see."  
The four tiptoed towards the next room. It was shut tightly.  
"Open the door, Yolei", TK suggested.  
"Uh...fine", Yolei pushed it open...and screamed for the second time in a row. Cody and Ken lay in pools of blood. "Oh my God! Get help!"  
"Don't panic, Yolei!" TK said.  
"Don't panic?! DON'T PANIC?! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO PANIC!!!!!!" Yolei stopped screaming when she realized Ken and Cody were getting up. "Oh my God!  
They're rising from the dead! Help!"  
Then they began to laugh...again.  
"April Fools, Yolei!" Ken exclaimed.  
"But it's not April Fools yet", Yolei pointed out. "That's not until tomorrow."  
"We thought we'd begin early", Cody said with a smile.  
"Oh Yolei, that was priceless!" Kari giggled.  
"Man!" Davis couldn't stand straight from all the laughing. The digimon were laughing at her too.  
"I used Grandpa's prune juice for blood. He told me it works better than ketchup alone does. Now prune juicemixed with cornstarch..." Cody couldn't finish cause he was laughing.  
"We took that joke Matt played on Jun earlier and changed it around", Ken finished for Cody. "Remember when he pretended to be dying? He got his face all gray and everything. Jun rushed over to his place in a heartbeat. Oh man, the look on her face was nothing compared to yours!"  
"YOU GUYS ARE NOT FUNNY!" Yolei yelled.  
"Lighten up. It's just a joke", Gatomon said.  
"Come to think of it, you came over to Matt's place when you found out he was 'dying'", TK reminisced. "You got so mad, you tried to smother him with a pillow. You probably would've succeeded if all of Matt's fans didn't pull you off and threaten to beat you up."  
"You guys weren't funny", Yolei repeated. "Why am I the butt of your jokes?"  
"Cause you're easy to tease", Kari said simply. "Gatomon's right. You should lighten up."  
"Yeah. I'd think you'd be in high spirits considering Izzy's birthday is in 11 days." Cody said.  
"Oh...right", Yolei nodded. She'd almost forgotten about that. "Izzy's birthday is on the tenth."  
"Man! Yolei! Kari is so right! You are easy to tease! I can't believe you were stupid enough to believe Matt was dying!" Davis fell to the floor. Yolei glared at him.  
"I still remember it", TK mimicked Matt. "Yolei...I...I...I'm afraid it's time. My beloved fans...I want you...to...to...(insert 'cough' here) know...  
know...that...that...it's...two...days...before...APRIL FOOLS!!!!!"   
Everyone laughed except for Yolei. Instead, she grabbed Poromon and stormed out.  
"I think we made her mad", Upamon said.  
"She'll get over it." Kari sighed.  
  
***   
  
"I need something good...something absolutely evil..." Yolei murmured. "Okay, skip the evil. But I need something to get back at them with."  
"How about...salt in their drinks?" Poromon suggested.  
"No...something original", Yolei said. "But should I pick on the whole gang or one person? I won't mind getting back at Davis!"  
"How about Izzy?" Poromon asked.  
"Izzy? He didn't do too much. Still...I think if I use Izzy, I'll get them all. Old kids and new. Yeah! Hmm...now I need a trick."  
"Banana peels in the hallway?"  
"That's not original."  
"Replace their syrup with hit sauce!"  
"Uh...no."  
"Write love letters to them."  
"Write love letters? Hmmm...pretend that I'm in love with someone? Pretend I'm in love with Izzy, Matt, Tai, TK, Davis, and the rest. Yeah, that'll get everyone where I want them!" Yolei punched her fist in the air. "Perfecto!"  
But deep down, it wouldn't be pretend for Izzy's letter. Yolei liked Izzy all too much. In fact, she had a tiny crush on him. Now if he liked her back...that would make her day. First needed to put her plan into action. Taking out purple stationary, she started to write.  
"How should I begin this, Poromon?"  
"How about 'Dear Izzy'?"  
"Too simple."  
"'My sweet magnolia?'"  
"Too mushy and female sounding."  
"'Dear nerd'"  
"Too mean! Come on, Poromon! Think!"  
"I got it! How about 'My darling angel Izzy'"  
"Still too simple but I guess it'll work. Okay, I think I can do the rest."  
Yolei wrote down the mushiest letter she could possibly come up with. Now she needed a secret identity and 'secret admirer' wouldn't work.  
"How about Davis?"  
"Poromon!!!!!"  
"Just kidding. Um...Rose Red?"  
"Interesting but lame."  
"Number 1 Nerd."  
"Oh please..."  
The radio was on and she listened to the eighties program that was going on. Pat Benatar was singing "Shadows of the Night".  
  
And now the hands of time are standing still  
Midnight angel...won't you say you will?  
  
"Perfecto!" Yolei whooped. "Midnight Angel it is!"  
This was what her letter said:  
  
My darling angel Izzy,  
  
I've been watching you for quite some time. You may never notice me but I always see you. Who am I, you ask? I'm the piece of your heaven that fell onto Earth. You're not like the angels I've seen above. Please say you will be mine. I'm watching you...  
  
Affectionately yours,  
  
Midnight Angel  
  
"Yes! It's done! My plan is ready to go into action!"  
  
***  
  
The next day was April Fools. Yolei had placed letters similar to that one all over the place. She'd left one on Matt's guitar, Sora's tennis racket, Tai's soccer ball, TK's locker, Davis' desk, Kari's bookbag, Cody's lunchbox, Joe's briefcase, Ken's mailbox, and Izzy's computer. For fun, she even emailed Mimi a note through an email address she rarely used. She waited to see what happened.  
"Hey Matt!" She called to Matt at his band practice a few hours later.   
He was surprised to see her. "Yolei? What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing. Just stopped to say hi."  
"Oh", Matt appeared distant. "I thought you were..."  
"I was who?"  
"Nothing. Forget about it."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Okay. Bye bye!" Yolei left. From the look on his face and his hesitation, Matt must have received her note.  
She talked to Sora who also appeared dazed. Yolei made sure not sound too feminine in her letters to the girls. From Sora, she could tell she had proven herself. Tai was mumbling something about 'angels' when she passed him by. TK and Davis did the same thing. Kari seemed spaced out when talking to the others. Cody refused to say a word. Ken and Joe didn't even come near them. Mimi hadn't responded to the email. But she hadn't seen Izzy. Ultimately, she found him in the computer room.  
"Hey Izzy!"  
"Huh? Hi Yolei!"  
"Why the glazed in your eye?"  
"Um..."  
"You can tell me."  
"Well...I'm in love!"  
Yolei's heart skipped a beat with delight. "Really?"  
"Yeah. I have a secret admirer."  
"Oh."  
"She seems really sweet."  
"I bet she does."  
"We had a blast talking online last night."  
"Oh you did...wait! Online?" Yolei couldn't remember being online last night. She most certainly didn't remember being in a chat room.  
"Yeah. She likes liverwurst sandwiches like I do. Today, I find out that she's sent me a love letter! She likes me!"  
Liverwurst? Ew! Yolei thought. Out loud, she said, "What was her name?"  
"I don't know. She's a secret admirer, remember?"  
Crap! Yolei realized. My plan is falling out of action! I got to do something! Izzy thinks that Midnight Angel and this girl he met on the Internet are the same person. Oh man! Why did it backfire?!  
"Yolei?"  
"Huh?"  
"You okay? You look disturbed..."  
"I'm fine. See ya!" Yolei ran out with Izzy looking shocked.   
  
***  
  
Yolei spent the rest of the afternoon fixing up her letters and sending them back. She'd asked them all to meet her in a classroom at school. Hopefully, Izzy would see she was different. Hopefully, he wouldn't be confused. As she got ready for the rest of the day, she ran into Izzy again.  
"Hey Yolei! Why'd you run away?" he asked.  
"I'm..." she tried to say.  
"You never let me finish talking about that girl. She was soooo brilliant!"  
"Izzy, I..."   
"We shared a couple of theories. I got another letter from her. She's very creative with words. Listen to this 'You are the sunshine of my rainy day, you are the rainbow after my rainy days'. How many people come up with that?"  
I never wrote that, Yolei said. Oh dear!  
"Izzy..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Uh...nothing!"  
"Come on."  
"No. I'll be fine. See ya!"  
For the second time that day, Yolei ran from Izzy.   
"If I can't fool him, let me get the others", she said. "Let's hope they are all where I want them to be."  
Sure enough, everyone was there. They were all talking about Izzy's new girl.  
"Heard she's cute. Of course, Izzy never saw her but he makes assumptions. Good ones too!" Matt was saying with a shrug. They were all gossiping.  
"Heard she likes rainbows."   
"Heard she likes angels."  
"Heard she likes Izzy."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Yolei asked.  
"Izzy's new girl. You haven't heard? She calls herself Midnight Angel."  
"But I'm Midnight Angel!"  
"You?!" everyone was shocked.  
"Yes! April Fools! I'm Midnight Angel! It was all a trick and you fell for it! The jokes on you!" Yolei fell into a fit of giggles while the others stood confused.  
"That's funny. Izzy's gone to pick up Midnight Angel", Ken said.  
"He can't! I'm Midnight Angel!"   
"No you're not!" Davis shook his head. "Izzy's coming over with her."  
"No! No, you're wrong!" Yolei shook her head.  
"She's coming over. I don't know what you're talking about", TK said.  
"Shh!" Sora said. "She's here!"  
Yolei gulped. Poor Izzy was going to be disappointed and so would the others. Her plan for a simple trick had gone horribly wrong. The door opened and a young lady who was all covered stepped out. Izzy came from behind.  
"It's her!" Tai exclaimed.  
Everyone was excited except Yolei. So she was real? What was going on?  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
The woman spoke up. "I..."  
"Are you Izzy's girlfriend? Were you copying my idea?"  
"Yolei..."  
"You know me?"  
"Yes. Yolei..." The woman stepped out of the clothes to reveal Mimi, Demiveemon, Minomon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon, and Gatomon.   
"APRIL FOOLS, YOLEI!!!!!" they shouted.  
"Wha..." Yolei was still shocked.  
"The joke's on you, dear", Sora shook her head.   
"So...you did know who Midnight Angel was?"  
"Sure we did", Tai said. "But I'll be honest: you did fool me."  
"Oh quit it! I screwed up my moment of getting back at you!" Yolei groaned.  
"I knew you had a crush on me", Izzy said. "I got the others in on the joke. You did fool everyone. I seriously thought that Midnight Angel liked me."  
"But...I do like you", Yolei blushed. "Yeah, I really like you."  
"I like you too, Yolei. And that's why I got the rest involved. I twisted your trick around. Made you think I liked someone else. To make this even better, Mimi was coming down. So we followed your plan. I picked her up from the airport."  
"Izzy told me the trick. I hope you're not offended." Mimi said.  
"No, I'm not. I'm still confused. You guys...knew it was me?"  
"Yeah. Your trick would have worked. For future reference, don't ever write 'Yolei's Joke on the Digidestined' on your envelopes", Matt held it out.  
"Oops", Yolei hit herself on the head. "I'm sorry, guys."  
"Ah, don't worry about it." Tai said.  
"I like you, Yolei. And if you don't mind...want to go out with me tonight?" Izzy asked. "I was impressed by your letter. You obviously wrote it from the heart. I think you are incredible."  
"Yeah, I did write that", Yolei turned crimson. "Sure, I'll go out with you."  
"I love you", Izzy whispered in her ear and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. The others whistled and whooped.  
Yolei grinned. "Let's go somewhere else."  
"Have fun!" Kari called behind them.  
Izzy reached opened the door...and gazillion buckets of water poured on the heads of every Digidestined!!!!!!!!! They freaked for a moment including Yolei. Then she laughed. Her other trick worked.  
"You honestly thought I had one trick up my sleeve?" she asked.   
The others looked at her. Despite the fact that they were wet, they began to laugh.   
  
Again, I changed my mind. Thought I'd have this for Veggie Soup but it didn't end up being as romantic as I wanted it to be. Please r & r. Carter.  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  
  



End file.
